Tragedy of Life
by Cold-Heart Scientist
Summary: Sudah 5 bulan berlalu sejak keberhasilan tim gabungan FBI, CIA & kepolisian Jepang melakukan operasi penyerangan ke markas Black Organization. Namun, waktu berjalan dengan cepat tanpa seorangpun menyadari bahwa tragedi kehidupan yang penuh dengan kesedihan, amarah & penyesalan telah menunggu mereka di balik hangatnya hembusan angin musim semi. (Chapter 2 - Black Message: UPDATED)
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: Detective Conan adalah karya Aoyama Gosho**

 **Warning: First Fanfic, jadi mungkin banyak typo, OOC dan alur yang aneh bertebaran di cerita ini.**

 **Genre: Tragedy, Drama (Multi-chapter)**

 **Author Notes:**

 **Tolong dibaca dan diberi review ya, supaya bisa bikin yang lebih baik ke depannya. Thanks! :)**

 **Selamat Menikmati guys! (kalau bisa dinikmati. haha)**

* * *

Sudah 5 bulan berlalu sejak keberhasilan tim gabungan FBI, CIA dan kepolisian Jepang melakukan operasi penyerangan ke markas Black Organization. Saat itu, berkat informasi dari Rena Mizunashi aka Kir, diketahui akan terjadi transaksi besar-besaran yang dihadiri oleh seluruh petinggi Black Organization di markas mereka di Jepang. Mendengar informasi itu, Shuichi Akai segera mengumpulkan orang-orang terbaik dari FBI, CIA dan kepolisian Jepang untuk membuat tim gabungan dan menyusun strategi penyerangan.

Penyerangan yang dilakukan saat awal tahun itu sukses membuat sebagian besar petinggi Black Organization tertangkap maupun terbunuh. Saat itu dunia, khususnya pemerintah dan masyarakat Jepang, dibuat terkejut dengan banyaknya orang-orang terkenal dan berpengaruh yang terlibat dalam aktivitas organisasi yang bermarkas di Jepang tersebut. Mulai dari artis internasional, politisi, petinggi militer sampai para jenius di bidang sains dan teknologi dari berbagai negara ikut tertangkap saat penyergapan itu. Meskipun ada beberapa orang yang berhasil kabur, pada akhirnya satu per satu anggota-anggota yang buron itu juga berhasil diringkus oleh tim gabungan dengan dibantu para detektif. Sampai saat ini pun pencarian dan penyelidikan masih gencar dilakukan untuk memastikan organisasi jahat itu benar-benar musnah.

Perlahan tapi pasti tim gabungan berhasil membuat situasi semakin terkendali dan aman. Haibara pun pada akhirnya berhasil menemukan data penting di laboratorium markas organisasi mengenai Apotoxin 4869. Lalu setelah dilakukan berbagai penelitian dan percobaan selama 3 bulan, penawar Apotoxin 4869 berhasil ditemukan sehingga dirinya dan Shinichi dapat kembali ke wujud anak SMA.

Orang-orang yang terlibat dalam operasi penyergapan itupun mulai kembali ke kehidupan masing-masing, terutama bagi mereka yang menolak program perlindungan saksi dari FBI. Sebagian besar tim FBI dan CIA pun telah kembali ke markas mereka, dan menyisakan orang-orang yang telah berperan besar dan terlibat jauh dengan kasus ini seperti Shuichi Akai, Jodie Sterling, James, dan Camel.

Setelah kembali ke wujud anak SMA, Shinichi juga kembali meneruskan sekolahnya di SMA Teitan bersama Ran, Sonoko dan Sera. Sementara itu, walaupun obat penawar Apotoxin 4869 sudah berhasil diciptakan, Haibara justru memilih jalan yang berbeda dengan Shinichi. Dia yang masih nyaman dengan sosok kecilnya itu tetap ingin melanjutkan kehidupannya bersama Shonen Tantei dan Professor Agasa. Karena baginya, kembali ke wujud semula hanya akan membangkitkan ingatannya pada kisah kelam di masa lalu.

Namun, waktu berlalu dengan cepat tanpa seorangpun yang menyadari bahwa kegelapan masih mengintai kehidupan mereka. Sebuah tragedi kehidupan yang penuh dengan kesedihan, amarah dan penyesalan telah menunggu mereka di balik hangatnya hembusan angin musim semi. Ketenangan dan kebahagiaan yang telah didapatkan mulai menghilang kembali secara perlahan, layaknya bunga sakura yang berguguran di penghujung musim semi ini.

 **~ TRAGEDY OF LIFE ~**

.

.

.

 **"Ya, sampai jumpa Kudo-kun... di alam sana..."**

.

.

.

 **"Farewell, Sherry!"**

.

.

.

 **"Maafkan kami, kami terlambat menyadarinya."**

.

.

.

 **"Candaanmu sangat tidak lucu Jodie-sensei! Jangan main-main!"**

.

.

.

 **"Menyedihkan sekali, kau semakin mirip mayat hidup, Kudo."**

.

.

.

 **"Shinichi, aku akan selalu ada setiap kau membutuhkanku."**

.

.

.

 **"Seperti janjiku kemarin, aku datang untuk memberi hadiah padamu, Tantei-san."**

.

.

.

 **"Selamat ulang tahun Shinichi.. Aku mencintaimu.."**

.

.

.

* * *

 **To Be Continued...**


	2. Black Message

**Disclaimer: Detective Conan adalah karya Aoyama Gosho**

 **Warning: First Fanfic, jadi mungkin banyak typo, OOC dan alur yang aneh bertebaran di cerita ini.**

 **Genre: Tragedy, Drama (Multi-chapter)**

 **Author Notes:**

 **Maaf menunggu lama. Sebenarnya dasar cerita untuk chapter ini sudah jadi dari awal, tapi author sama sekali gk nyangka butuh seminggu untuk benar-benar nyeleseinnya. Dari ide awal yang cuma sekitar 500 kata, berkembang jadi 2000 kata. Haha.**

 **Tanda petik satu dan miring artinya ucapan dalam hati _'bla bla'_**

 **Tanda petik dua artinya percakapan biasa "bla bla"**

 **Anyway, selamat menikmati ~**

* * *

 **NORMAL POV**

Dari beranda lantai 2 rumah Agasa-hakase, seorang gadis kecil tengah memandangi deretan meja dan kursi yang berjejer rapi di halaman rumah milik Yusaku dan Yukiko Kudo. Berbagai pernak-pernik pesta menghiasi setiap sudut halaman. Sang pemilik rumah nampaknya akan mengadakan perayaan hari ulang tahun bagi anak mereka.

Ya, tepat 18 tahun yang lalu pada hari ini, tanggal 4 Mei, bayi laki-laki bernama Shinichi Kudo dilahirkan ke dunia ini. Hingga saat ini, bayi itu telah tumbuh menjadi sesosok lelaki yang berjasa besar membantu kepolisian dan mengungkap berbagai kejahatan di Jepang, khususnya di kota tempat tinggalnya, Beika. Lelaki yang juga sudah dianggap sebagai sahabat, partner, dan pahlawan berkuda putih bagi gadis kecil tersebut.

Sudah satu jam gadis yang bernama Ai Haibara itu berdiri di beranda tanpa melakukan apa-apa, hanya memandangi rumah sebelah dan langit biru secara bergantian. Rambut pirang kemerahan yang dimilikinya terlihat menari dengan indah akibat terpaan angin. Gadis itu seolah sedang menunggu kehadiran seseorang yang entah kapan akan datang menghampirinya.

...

 **AI POV**

' _Inikah hasil yang harus kuterima setelah berjuang keras melepaskan diri dari mimpi buruk organisasi?'_

' _Dimana Ai Haibara tetap berada di tengah pusaran kegelapan dan masih berjuang melawan mimpi buruk yang sama. Sementara Conan Edogawa sudah bisa hidup normal sebagai detektif SMA bernama Shinichi Kudo. Bukankah itu terlihat tidak adil, Kudo-kun?'_

' _Tidak, bukannya aku berharap dia mendapat kehidupan yang buruk sepertiku, tapi aku hanya berharap bahwa aku bisa memperoleh kehidupan yang normal seperti dirinya.'_

 _..._

Kupandangi rumah detektif itu tanpa mempedulikan teriknya sinar matahari yang menyorotku.

' _Mungkin saat ini dia sedang asyik menyiapkan pesta bersama orang tuanya dan Mouri-san.'_

Aku tersenyum. Senyuman yang penuh rasa iri dan ketidakberdayaan.

' _Kau tau Kudo-kun, aku selalu bermimpi seandainya aku bisa dilahirkan sebagai gadis itu. Kita saling berbicara dan bercanda bersama. Aku bisa belajar di sekolah yang sama denganmu dan kita akan membahas pelajaran sekolah bersama-sama. Menjalani hidup normal dan mengukir kenangan indah bersamamu.'_

' _Hei Kudo-kun, tak bisakah kau sedikit memperhatikanku setelah apa yang kita lalui bersama selama ini?'_

' _Apakah kehidupan antara Conan Edogawa dan Ai Haibara hanya sebuah angin lalu bagimu?'_

' _Kenapa detektif secerdas dirimu bisa begitu bodoh, tak peka dan tak menyadari perasaanku padamu?'_

 _..._

"Huft..." Aku menghela nafas panjang dan menopang wajah dengan tangan kananku.

' _Haha... Astaga... Apa sih yang sedang kau pikirkan Ai Haibara. Hentikanlah keegoisanmu itu. Sudah jelas bukan dia yang bodoh, tapi kamulah yang bodoh. Bodoh karena berharap dicintai oleh orang yang sudah kau hancurkan hidupnya. Bodoh karena berpegang pada harapan kosong yang tak akan pernah terjadi.'_

' _Apa kau berharap Kudo-kun akan membalas budi atas kebaikanmu yang telah membantunya menumpas Black Organization, dan menemukan penawar Apotoxin 4869? Jangan bercanda, bahkan yang kau lakukan selama ini bukanlah kebaikan, melainkan hanya sebuah penebusan dosa.'_

' _Dan saat ini tugasmu itu sudah selesai, yang harus kau lakukan sekarang adalah berdoa dan berharap agar dia bahagia dengan kehidupannya yang sekarang. Ya, dia layak bahagia, tapi tidak dengan gadis kecil bernama Ai Haibara.'_

Aku tersenyum sendiri membayangkan pikiranku yang saling memberontak satu sama lain itu. Memperlihatkan senyuman getir yang mengekspersikan ketidakmampuanku melawan takdir.

' _Heh, otakku sepertinya mulai gila menghadapi semua kenyataan ini. Mungkin sebentar lagi aku akan jadi Jeckyll & Hyde versi kedua.'_

 _..._

Aku menikmati hangatnya hembusan angin musim semi dan beralih memandang ke langit biru, langit cerah dengan matahari yang bersinar cukup terik.

' _Matahari... Ya, kau seperti matahari yang selalu memancarkan cahayanya untuk memberi harapan dan kehidupan bagi dunia yang gelap ini. Andai saja aku bisa menjadi awan yang setiap hari menemanimu berkelana di langit biru.'_

' _Atau setidaknya aku ingin menjadi sang rembulan yang selalu bekerjasama menciptakan siang dan malam bagi dunia, serta bersama-sama denganmu memberi warna dan keindahan bagi dunia ini.'_

 _'Walaupun matahari dan rembulan tidak bisa selamanya bersama. Walaupun mereka hanya dipertemukan 2 kali dalam setahun saat gerhana, namun bagiku itu semua sudah lebih dari cukup.'_

 _..._

Aku memejamkan mata dan menghirup nafas dalam-dalam, mencoba mengambil sebanyak mungkin oksigen untuk menambah energiku.

' _Tapi apa daya, aku bukanlah siapa-siapa. Aku hanyalah seorang Icarus yang sangat mendambakan hidup bebas di balik hangatnya matahari. Mencoba sekuat tenaga untuk menggapai impiannya, hingga melupakan bahwa ia tak seharusnya mendekati sang surya. Sebuah kisah yang berakhir tragis dengan terbakarnya sayap-sayap harapannya akibat hidup terlalu dekat dengan matahari. Impian dan kerja keras itu pada akhirnya tenggelam dalam pusaran takdir kejam yang bernama kematian.'_

' _Benar, tidak seharusnya kau mendekati sang matahari, Haibara.'_

 _..._

Perlahan air mata mulai menggenang di kelopak mataku. Pertahanan emosiku sepertinya sudah tidak mampu menahan suasana hatiku saat ini.

' _Kenapa takdir selalu mempermainkanku seperti ini?'_

' _Hah, andai saja aku memiliki kemampuan untuk mengatur perjalanan sang waktu dan mengubah takdirku.'_

...

Aku kembali membuka mata ketika suara seseorang mengalihkan perhatianku.

"Oi Haibara!" Teriak orang itu dari halaman rumahnya.

Aku mendapati Kudo-kun sedang berlari menuju pinggir halaman rumahnya yang paling dekat dengan beranda tempatku berdiri. Aku menatap lelaki yang kuanggap sebagai Sang Matahari itu.

...

' _Ya... Seandainya aku sanggup memutar perjalanan sang waktu, aku ingin kembali ke saat kau masih bersamaku sebagai Conan Edogawa... Saat dimana kita saling berbagi waktu dan takdir yang sama...'_

 _..._

Dia memandangku dari halaman rumahnya.

"Hei, kamu habis menangis ya?" Tanyanya setelah menyadari mataku yang berkaca-kaca oleh air mata.

"Asal kamu tahu, kelenjar air mata akan tertekan oleh pergerakan otot mata serta otot wajah saat kita mengantuk dan menguap, sehingga kelenjar air mata akan menghasilkan air mata tanpa kita sadari." Aku berkelit sebisa mungkin sambil menghapus air mataku.

"Astaga, orang macam apa yang mengatakan 'aku lagi ngantuk' dengan penjelasan ilmiah seperti itu. Penjelasanmu tidak bisa lebih panjang, heh?"

"Oh, jadi kamu juga mau tau kenapa manusia bisa mengantuk dan menguap? Aku bisa memberikan penjelasan yang lebih panjang dan sesuai dengan keinginanmu."

"Oke cukup, aku memanggilmu bukan untuk jadi mahasiswa kedokteran dan membahas pelajaran Biologi denganmu."

"Maaf saja, aku pun juga tidak berminat mengajari seorang 'Corpse Magnet' yang selalu mengundang kasus kemanapun ia pergi."

"Ugh, sudahlah. Terserah apa katamu saja."

"Heh, tidak kusangka kamu termasuk orang yang mudah menyerah ya Kudo-kun."

"Bodoh, aku cuma malas menanggapi ocehan gadis kecil yang selalu mengantuk."

"Ohh... Ternyata holmes jaman heisei ini bahkan tidak mampu membalas ocehan seorang gadis kecil. Memalukan sekali."

Tak ada jawaban dari lawan bicaraku, dia tampak kesal dan kebingungan mencari kata-kata untuk membalas sindiranku sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal itu.

Tanpa kusadari aku tersenyum dan tertawa kecil melihat tingkahnya yang seperti anak kecil itu, aku sesaat jadi bisa melupakan semua masalah yang membebaniku saat ini. Selalu menyenangkan melihatnya kehabisan kata-kata seperti itu, karena aku tau satu-satunya orang yang bisa membuatnya kalah debat dan bersikap kekanak-kanakan seperti itu hanyalah diriku. Ya, hanya diriku seorang.

...

' _Dan andai aku sanggup menghentikan perjalanan sang waktu, aku ingin terus menikmati saat ini, bercanda dan berbicara santai denganmu seperti ini... Selama yang aku inginkan...'_

 _..._

"Jadi sebenarnya apa sih yang mau kau bahas denganku?" Aku kembali memulai percakapan setelah beberapa saat menunggu kata-kata balasan dari Kudo-kun yang tak kunjung keluar.

"Ah iya, aku mau mengingatkan kalau pestanya akan dimulai jam 6 sore, jadi sebaiknya kamu bersiap-siap Haibara. Wanita kan biasanya lama kalau berdandan. Hehe."

"Memangnya kamu pikir aku ingin datang ke pesta itu?"

"Jangan begitu dong, pestanya akan kurang seru tanpa kehadiranmu."

"Kan sudah ada teman-temanmu yang lain, terutama Mouri-san. Aku yakin kehadirannya sudah lebih dari cukup untuk meramaikan pestamu."

"Urgh, kenapa jadi membahas Ran sih. Well, Sebenarnya aku lagi membutuhkan bantuanmu saat ini, Haibara."

"Bantuan apa? Jangan katakan kamu ingin menyuruhku membersihkan rumahmu sehabis pesta."

"Nah, sepertinya kamu sudah tau tugasmu ya! Haha!"

"Oke, fine! Good bye!" Aku langsung berbalik menjauhi beranda.

"Hei hei! aku cuma bercanda. Jangan pergi dulu." Shinichi langsung mencegahku pergi.

"Yah, aku juga cuma bercanda kok."

"Dasar kau ini. Begini, aku sedang menyelidiki sebuah kasus yang cukup rumit, dan aku menemukan keanehan di TKP yang menggangguku."

"Oh, kasus presdir dari Ocean Spirit Corporatian yang ditemukan tewas di rumahnya itu ya?"

"Iya, jadi kamu mengikuti kasus itu?"

"Hmm, tidak juga. Kebetulan aku menontonnya di berita kemarin. Lagipula kalau soal kasus pembunuhan kan bisa kamu diskusikan dengan teman detektifmu yang dari Osaka itu. Aku tidak mengikuti perkembangan kasus itu, jadi maaf saja, aku tak bisa membantu."

"Aduh, padahal aku merasa ada yang aneh dengan kondisi mayatnya saat ditemukan, dan Hattori juga tidak bisa menemukan jawabannya. Jadi sebenarnya aku ingin meminta pendapatmu sebagai... Eh kok?!" Dia mendadak terkejut, dan menatapku dengan penuh keheranan.

"Ng, kenapa? Ada apa dengan ekspresimu itu? Kau seperti baru saja melihat hantu, Kudo-kun."

"Bagaimana kamu bisa menyebut itu kasus pembunuhan? Padahal di berita yang tersebar di media, kasus itu dianggap sebagai kasus bunuh diri."

"Ahh.. I.. Itu.. Oke, memang seperti yang kau katakan, ada hal yang mustahil terjadi di kasus itu. Melihat kondisi TKP dan kondisi mayat, sangat tidak mungkin dia melakukan bunuh diri. Karena berdasarkan teori kimia yang berlaku, korban tidak mungkin memasukkan sendiri racun itu ke tubuhnya. Kecuali ada orang lain yang melakukannya."

"Huh, dasar! Tadi katanya kamu tidak tau apa-apa soal kasus ini."

"Seingatku, aku tidak bilang kalau aku tidak tau apa-apa. Aku cuma bilang kalau aku tidak mengikuti kasus tersebut."

"Kamu memang paling ahli ya soal berkelit, ada saja balasannya. Haha. Yah, tapi sudah kuduga kamu juga menyadari keanehan itu. Aku tidak terlalu paham mengenai reaksi kimia, makanya aku sempat ragu-ragu. Tapi berkatmu, aku jadi yakin kalau hipotesisku sudah tepat dan tinggal mencari bukti triknya. Kamu memang partner terhebatku Haibara. Terima kasih ya."

"Eh?!" Aku sedikit terkejut dengan penyataan polosnya itu. Sebuah pujian singkat yang sukses membuat mukaku memerah padam. Aku langsung membuang muka, berharap dia tidak menyadari ekspresiku dari halaman rumahnya.

"Sebenarnya masih ada beberapa hal lagi nih yang mau aku diskusikan denganmu. Jadi pastikan kamu nanti datang ya."

"Iya iya, aku akan datang nanti."

...

' _Andai aku sanggup menghancurkan takdir kejam yang selalu membelenggu hidupku, aku ingin merangkai ulang sebuah takdir yang bahagia bersamamu...'_

 _..._

"Shin-chan!" Teriakan dari pintu rumah Kudou itu mengalihkan perhatian kami.

Saat menoleh ke sumber suara tersebut, kami mendapati wanita paruh baya yang cantik sedang berdiri di ambang pintu sembari mengaduk adonan kue.

"Tolong bantu Ran dan Sonoko mengurus peralatan di dalam rumah dong! Ibu sedang sibuk membuat kue nih!"

"Baik okasan, sebentar lagi aku ke sana!" Balas Shinichi setengah berteriak ke Yukiko Kudo, seorang mantan artis terkenal yang kini menjadi ibunya itu.

Yukiko pun kembali ke dalam rumah untuk menuntaskan 'misi' nya membuat kue bolu untuk para tamu pesta.

...

"Merepotkan. Sepertinya aku harus bantu menyiapkan pesta dulu nih, Haibara."

"Tentu saja lah, tuan rumah macam apa yang malah menyuruh tamunya untuk membersihkan rumah. Dasar!" Aku hanya geleng-geleng kepala dengan sikapnya yang hanya bersemangat jika berurusan dengan mayat.

"Kamu tidak mau ikut membantu, nyonya pengantuk?" Ledek Shinichi dengan tatapan usil.

"No, Thank you!"

"Haha. Ya sudah, sampai jumpa nanti ya Haibara!" Lelaki itu melambaikan tangannya, dan berbalik pergi menuju rumahnya.

...

' _Namun sayangnya... Aku sama sekali tidak berdaya menghadapi derasnya arus waktu dan kerasnya takdir yang menerpaku...'_

 _..._

Kupandangi punggungnya yang semakin menjauh dari pandanganku, hingga tubuhnya tak terlihat lagi.

Lalu kudongakkan wajahku ke langit biru yang membentang luas, dimana sang matahari masih mengembara bebas bersama awan-awan putih.

"Ya, sampai jumpa Kudo-kun..." Sebuah senyuman penuh arti terukir di wajahku.

"Di alam sana..."

...

Kupejamkan kedua mataku, kubiarkan seluruh impian dan harapanku menghilang jauh terbawa angin musim semi.

Air mata yang tadi sempat terhenti, kembali mengalir tak terbendung. Menyadari bahwa itulah saat terakhirku melihat sosoknya dan mendengar suaranya.

Tanpa sadar aku meremas surat yang telah kugenggam sejak tadi. Sebuah surat kematian yang kuterima 3 hari yang lalu.

 **...**

 **~ Flash Back ~**

"Ting Tong! Ting Tong!" Suara bel memecah kesunyian di kediaman Agasa-hakase.

' _Hmm, hakase sudah pulang? Sepertinya proposal penelitiannya ditolak lagi.'_ Aku pun menutup majalah yang sedang kubaca dan bergegas membuka pintu.

"Ya! Tunggu sebentar!"

' _Lho kok aneh.. tidak ada siapapun di sini..'_

"Hei, ada orang di luar?"

Saat aku melihat kanan kiri untuk mencari tamu tak diundang tersebut, pandanganku tersita pada sebuah surat yang tergeletak di dekat pagar rumah.

"Surat apa ini?" Aku mengambilnya dan merasa ganjil dengan noda merah gelap yang menempel di surat tersebut. Seolah suratnya telah direkatkan oleh darah yang mengering.

"Ulah iseng sia..." Lidahku langsung tercekat saat membalik surat tersebut.

Seketika, aktivitas jantungku meningkat drastis dan memompa darah dengan cepat ke seluruh tubuhku. Keringat dingin mengalir deras di sekujur tubuh yang gemetar ketakutan setelah membaca tulisan yang tertera di balik surat itu. Tulisan yang juga ditulis dengan warna merah darah.

" **TO: SHERRY** "

Aku langsung bergegas masuk ke dalam rumah, lalu menutup dan mengunci pintu rapat-rapat.

' _I... Ini bercanda kan... Kenapa... Bagaimana mungkin mereka...'_ Aku memandang tidak percaya pada surat yang ada di genggamanku itu.

' _Tidak.. Ini pasti cuma ulah iseng Kudo-kun kan...'_ Aku mencari pembenaran, walaupun aku juga sangat tau bahwa pembenaran tersebut tidak mungkin terjadi. Itu hanya sebuah upaya dari otakku untuk sedikit menenangkan hatiku yang bergejolak.

...

Dengan rasa takut, dan juga rasa ingin tau yang sangat besar, aku mulai memberanikan diri untuk membuka surat itu. Berbagai perasaan dan pikiran mengerikan mulai menghantui benakku.

" **Lama tidak bertemu, Sherry...**

 **Atau mungkin kupanggil saja dengan namamu yang sekarang, Ai Haibara.**

 **Temui aku di tebing Kuroyama daerah gunma tanggal 4 Mei jam 7 malam.**

 **Jangan beri tahu ini pada siapapun. Asal kau tau, aku bisa dengan mudah membunuh teman-temanmu jika kau datang bersama orang lain.**

 **GIN"**

...

Seluruh tenagaku bagai terhisap ke dalam pusaran kegelapan yang tak kasat mata. Kedua kakiku terlalu lemas untuk menyokong tubuh kecil yang tak berdaya ini.

Bulir-bulir air mata pun mulai berjatuhan dari kedua mata, dan perlahan membasahi wajah yang dipenuhi dengan ekspresi ketakutan dan ketidakberdayaan.

Memori-memori kelam di masa lalu kembali merasuki pikiran, membuka 'luka-luka' lama yang telah susah payah disembuhkan. Menghancurkan semua harapan dan impian yang mulai kurajut satu per satu.

...

"Jadi... Inikah hasil yang kudapat?"

...

Tak ada tanggapan atas pertanyaan yang kulontarkan itu, hanya gema dari isak tangisan yang menyambut dalam kesunyian dan kehampaan.

Sendirian menghadapi takdir kejam yang akan menghampiri sesaat lagi.

Sebuah takdir yang bernama KEMATIAN.

 **~ END FLASHBACK ~**

 **...**

* * *

 **To be Continued...**

 **...**

 **PS:**

Gimana chapter 2 nya? Ai jadi sedikit OOC ya? Hehe

Tapi walaupun Ai terlihat dingin dan angkuh dari luar, author pikir Ai punya sisi romantis yang sangat besar di dalam dirinya. Cukup banyak scene di Detective Conan, dimana Ai mengucapkan kalimat puitis dan kata-kata mutiara yang indah.

Dan ini author kasih tau sedikit info, yang mungkin belum tahu soal Icarus maupun Jeckyll & Hyde.

Ikarus adalah tokoh dari mitologi Yunani yang berusaha melarikan diri dari labirin besar bersama ayahnya. Dia terbang menggunakan sayap buatan sang ayah yang terbuat dari lilin dan bulu-bulu. Namun dalam perjalanannya mencari kebebasan, Ikarus terbang terlalu dekat ke matahari dan membuat sayapnya meleleh, sehingga dia jatuh ke laut lalu tenggelam.

Jeckyl & Hyde adalah tokoh novel karangan R.L. Stevenson. Jeckyll & Hyde sejatinya adalah satu orang yang sama, dia menderita 'Kepribadian Ganda'. Ini membuat Jeckyll & Hyde memiliki kepribadian yang sangat bertolak belakang, sehingga mereka berakhir dengan membenci satu sama lain (bisa dibilang, dia membenci dirinya sendiri).


End file.
